facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Arryss xi'Myrsai
The current leader of the nation of Ish'Cong. Though he was very young when he took control he has proven to be a more than compentent leader. Many efforts have been made to expand and grow Ish'Cong, efforts which have led to some difficulties with isolationist groups and foreign powers. Although, in general, he has moved to improve international relationships. Biography Early Life His father was the then xi ''of Ish'Cong, and his mother a court Concubine who was not in service to the ''xi. This made Myrsai an illegitimate son of the xi, and his only child prior to the xi's later abdication. His status as an illegitimate biological son with another heir for the throne already named caused both Myrsai and his mother to be effectively banished from the court, and so he was raised solely by his mother. Dissatisfied with her banishment from court, in spite of the wealthy accomadations she and Myrsai had been given, she spent much of her time lecturing Myrsai on the evils of his father and the society that had shunned them. He grew up being consistantly reminded of the weaknesses in modern Ishii culture. This had a significant effect on the boy and his political views. Even though they were banished from court, his father did allocate funds to enroll Myrsai in a very prestigious school. As the circumstances of his birth were well known, Myrsai endured much scorn and many insults from the other students. This inevitably led to his development as a largely anti-social child. Yet, he found great success in his studies, especially in the areas of history, psychology, sociology, and politics. Books and education became bulwarks against the tyranny of the other students, and he threw himself into them with a furiosity bordering on obsession. Rise to Power After the debacle involving the brief conflict between Ish'Cong and Silverii, the king of Ish'Cong was forced to abdicate. However, by this point the prior heir had been rendered incapable of inheriting the throne. Left with few choices, the former king was forced to make a rapid decision and chose his son, who by now was showing great potential. Some have theorized that the king's decision may have been heavily influenced by Myrsai, but conclusive evidence either for or against this position has proven elusive. The numerous problems at the moment of Myrsai's rise required immediate and decisive action. In order to skip the lengthy coronation and other ceremonies required to be crowned, Myrsai declared himself Regent, a position used when the King was absent or a new King had yet to be appointed. Although typically considered a transitory title, it had the advantages of giving Myrsai the full powers of the monarchy in short order. This technically meant that he never officially became King. Officially, he remained the Crown Prince and heir apparent to the throne. The New Nation New Government With the fall of the last government, and the overall chaos that the incident has caused, a void was left in the government hierarchy. The Twelve Families, previously the twelve most powerful lords in Ish'Cong and members of the upper-echelon of the government, were all but obliterated by the resulting chaos. Only two of the Families remained, and these had lost almost all of their previous economic and political holdings, reducing the Families to mere figureheads. In this void, the Regent found himself with more power than even the previous monarch had. Acting quickly, Myrsai took advantage of this to enact policies that suited his wishes. He took the heads of the two remaining Families, and immediately assigned them to high profile, but ultimately pointless, roles in the military and economy. By doing so, he ensured the continual figurehead role of these Families. Leaving the Regent as the sole authority in the government, yet, not the sole power in the nation. There existed a religous group, called Thenion's Immaculate Kin, or "Kin" for short, whose religious authority rivaled the secular authority of the government. And, to further set the two apart, the Kin were staunchly isolationist, to the point of being xeno-phobic. And Myrsai would soon make his stance on Ish'Cong's new international relations all too clear. International Entrance Myrsai was quick to show how he stood in relation to other nations and Ish'Cong. He realized that without action on an inter-national stage, Ish'Cong could neither rebuild, nor garner the respect they needed for future security. He moved to undertake actions he felt would accomplish the international contacts the recovering nation would need. Among them, sending representatives to the Evermist summit to discuss the threat posed by the Iyi of Gurnnuzl. Most notable among the other nations who sent representatives, were the Unist Alliance, and ImperiusX. Over time, the latter would become one of the strongest allies of Ish'Cong. Other actions were undertaken as well, such as becoming a major stock-holder in Zentex Industries and helping the nation of Black Forest suppress an outbreak of Undead, and rescue several scientists. Each of these actions bore initial fruit, and Myrsai made clear his intention to continue such acts. He soon found the Kin opposed to his government, and knew that things would other worsen between them. A clash was coming, between the secular and religious powers of the nation, and Myrsai knew that this would be a defining moment in his reign. New Location Despite rising tensions, the Kin and Myrsai did find themselves in agreement on a single issue. In the aftermath of the Silverii debacle, and the other conflicts centered around Earth, it became abundantly clear to both Earth was no place to rebuild the nation. Myrsai used his contacts with Zentex Industries to purchase several Heavy Freighters, needed to set up a temporary installation on the newly discovered ice-world of Syai. Ishii biology was well suited to such climates, and Myrsai hoped that the isolation of the planet would prevent major conflicts nearby. He was to be proven very, dreadfully wrong, but at the time, none knew of this. Steadily, the facility grew into a minor city, and Ishii interest in the new planet grew greatly. Finally, Regent Myrsai moved the center of government from Earth, to the new city of Mnarall on Syai. He then declared that all Ishii should embark upon a great journey, and make Syai their new home-world, safe from the conflict-wrought Earth. Some people did so, largely relatives of military personnel on-site, but it lacked the mass-migration that Myrsai had been hoping for. Then, in a surprise move, that was no surprise to Myrsai, the isolationist Kin advocated the mass migration to Syai. They felt it was the perfect place to get away from other nations. The awaited mass-migration blossomed, and the entire populace was relocated in an astonishing feat of mass-transportation. This agreement was singular in nature, and only sprung from mutual benefit, rather than actual peace between the Kin and the Regency, and both parties were well aware of this. The division of power remained, and it was only a matter of time before the inevitable conflict to decide which would go on, and which would fade into the past. Fully intending to be the victor, and to remove the Kin as a threat, Myrsai began to set his plans in motion. Conflict with Thenion's Immaculate Kin A New Battle Day by day the Kin continued to only grow in both size and power as more people coverted into the religion. It became immediately clear that Time favored the Kin, and so Myrsai knew that his greatest chance at success lay in a sudden and decisive strike. However, that was not as simple as it sounded. This battle was not one for the moment, but for the future, and in order to ensure the continuity of his victory, Myrsai knew he could not appear to be the aggressor in this. Both to his people, and to the international community, he must make it appear as if the Kin were in the wrong, and he simply preventing their evil from spreading. So, he made his preparations, and only then did he set the wheels in motion, at the time and place of his choosing. He arranged a meeting with representatives of ImperiusX, those who had proven themselves true heroes in the Iyi Incident, Princess Tanis Phillips and the future Chief Ambassador to Ish'Cong, Miri Lawson. Ostensibly, this was to honor their efforts in thrawting the Iyi threat, and as such, both, along with the Bonded hero, Ihylln sa'Niall were granted medals crafted to commemorate the event. However, there was another reason. During the meeting, Myrsai granted the government of ImperiusX a plot of land in Mnarall, the capital city of Ish'Cong, for use however they saw fit. Purposefully, this meeting had been held at the same time as a protest march by the Kin and their more radical elements which was just outside the same building the meeting was being held in. Afterwards, the Imperri women left, escorted as fit their status, and even more significantly, Myrsai orchastrated it so that the rumor of what had occurred leaked onto the streets within minutes. Revolution It went as expected, more or less. The Kin outside were provoked, and angered. Incapable of dealing with foreigners being given land in Ish'Cong after their isolation, they rose up. Members of the Home Guard that were also Kin soon joined, and pitched battle soon broke out between Ishii loyalists, and rebels. In the chaos, Kin fanatics stormed the Regental Mansion, where the meeting had been attended. Although both Imperri guests were safely away, the Regent was not. Overwhelming the Umbra guards by sheer weight of numbers, Kin, led by their leader, Brother of the Immaculate Rovair Sloric, poured in. Servants fled and hid, among them Dr. Alevan Halyto. Yet, Regent Myrsai himself did not flee, nor did he hide. When the Kin came, he remained in his office, waiting. Of course, they captured him, exulting in their victory as Sloric and turncoats held him at gun-point. Even then, Myrsai showed what some might consider a reckless disregard for his own life, taunting and insulting both the Kin in general, and Sloric as an individual. It was only Sloric's desire to keep him alive for a public execution that kept him alive. Hoping to do away with the last vestiges of the monarchy, Sloric intended to do just that by killing Myrsai. Ultimately, this was impossible. Combined Imperri and Ishii forces had pushed the rebels back to the area surrounding the Mansion. Realizing that the battle was now truly unwinnable, Rovair began to become ever more erratic. Finally, Myrsai taunted him too far, and he shot Myrsai up close with a pistol before attempting to flee with the remaining Kin. As the Kin fled, the servants came out of hiding. A group led by Dr. Halyto went searching for their Regent, and finding him wounded, began emergency care under the guidance of Dr. Halyto. They managed to stabilize him long enough for him to be taken to a hospital and be treated. Myrsai's part in manipulating these events was never discovered by anyone other than himself and the Person.Not even top government officials in Ish'Cong are aware of the full truth, which is not intended to ever be revealed by either the Person, or Myrsai. Marriage Personality His formative years were largely affected by his mother, and his peers at school. He is a distant person, who rarely lets others get close. Despite this, he is not at all shy or withdrawn. Quite the opposite, in fact. He has a charming and confident demeanor and carries about him an air of knowledge. An air that seems to be backed by actual knowledge. His voice is cultured, and carries authority in every syllable. He can often be found reading in his spare time, especially works involving politics or psychology. Very rarely does he actually socialize with another person, and his only semi-constant companion is his physician and licensed psychologist, Dr. Alevan Halyto. Myrsai is very proud, both of himself and of his nation and is not one to brook insults, slight or otherwise to either one. Part of the cause of this is that he is a member of the Ishii Doctrinate, which values honor and respect very highly. Although Myrsai hardly ever shows his angry side, his actions speak for him. He is known to make decisions on impulse, but it could simply be that he thinks things through at incredible speeds. Myrsai enjoys the machinations and manipulations of politics and negotiation, especially in high tension situations. Associations Family Myrsai's biological family is incredibly small. As he is the only son of the former king, Myrsai lacks any brothers or sisters. After their joint banishment from the royal court, Myrsai was raised almost entirely by his mother. She helped tutor him in many topics, and it was also she who introduced psychologist and medical doctor Dr. Alevan Halyto to the Family, through adoption into their line. Although a driving force behind his studies and growth at a young age, the woman lacked the fortitude her presence gave her son. The stress of the banishment, coupled with her own unresolved feelings of rage and betrayal proved to be her downfall. She died of a stress related heart-attack in 122 B.N.E., leaving Dr. Halyto and other servants in charge of the young boy. While Dr. Halyto was the legal guardian of Myrsai, Lellli inherited the title of head of his Family from his mother. Being the Familial head does not require the individual to have attained their majority, and so this occurred without incident. Because those employed by a Family are commonly adopted into that Family, and Myrsai's mother had done so before her death with Halyto and the other few servants they had, the boy found himself in a position of authority over the others in his house-hold, that was commonly held to a greater regard than being a legal guardian. As such, he held a lot more control over Halyto and the others than they did over him, despite his being far younger. He used this simply to avoid the reprimands and worries of the house-hold staff. Perhaps the most significant change to the Family would come some time later when Myrsai married former songstress, Syei lyxi'Lelli. Friends Due to his own nature, Myrsai does not often seek out the companionship of others. Rather, he spends much of his time immersed in work and his own thoughts. Additionally, his sheer position as the Head of State of Ish'Cong has left few with the will to approach him in an informal manner. Together with his demeanor, this has resulted with him having very few companions save the servants in his Family. However, there are a select few, who by circumstance, Fate, or some other cause, Myrsai has become acquainted with. The Imperri Princess, Tanis Phillips and the Chief Ambassador from that same nation to Ish'Cong, Miri Lawson are two such individuals. Another is the loyal Bonded warrior, Ihylln sa'Niall. Still, Myrsai very rarely meets with even these persons, and never yet for a purely social reason. Category:Characters of Ish'Cong